Arlo
A'rlo' is a student of Wellston High and one of the most powerful students in the school. He is also school's King. Appearance Arlo is a teenager with blonde hair, blue eyes, and small light-blue stud earrings. He is seen wearing a Wellston school uniform sans the vest during school hours. He is also noticeably taller than most other students. His speech bubbles are pale yellow. When using his ability, his eyes glow with a bright blue light. Gallery Personality Arrogant, patient, and cunning, Arlo is fully aware of the benefits of his position and uses them to manipulate others to his own favor. He has even gotten away with treating the more powerful Seraphina with a degree of disrespect. Arlo is also completely fixated on the "proper order" of the social hierarchy and despises anyone who does not fit on said hierarchy.Chapter 50 Plot Beginning Like every student of Wellston, Arlo also wanted a slice of Wellston's infamous triple chocolate cake and swiped the last slice before Remi was able to grab it. Even though Remi "called" the last slice, Arlo taunted her saying that she needed to be faster. Remi wasn't going to give up without a fight and proceeded to battle the King.Prologue Apparently, Arlo lost or gave up as Remi was seen eating the cake.Chapter 1 Turf War At some undetermined point, Arlo challenged Agwin High School to a Turf War (but claimed that Wellston was challenged by Agwin) in hopes of seeing Agwin's new Queen, Rein, in actionChapter 14 and needed a substitute Queen for Remi. Luckily for him, Seraphina was back at the Wellston Dormitories and all he needed to do was call Elaine to confirm Seraphina's presence and let her know that he was coming. Initially, Seraphina refused Arlo's offer to join the Turf War match, but Arlo desperately needed a substitute for Remi and even said that she did not have to do any fighting at all.Chapter 13 When Team Wellston arrived onto the battlefield, an impatient Broven angrily confronted Arlo about his late arrival despite being the one to instigate the fight. However, Arlo merely brushed it off. Broven then asked why Wellston even instigated the Turf Wars in the first place, and Arlo stated that his curiosity in Rein's combat prowess made him challenge Agwin. Arlo decided that the battles should be fought one-on-one before striking fear into Broven by (re)introducing Seraphina. Chapter 14 Arlo remained on the sidelines with the rest of his team during Blyke's battles against Gou and Rein. Even though Blyke was clearly going to lose to Rein, Arlo refused to call him back and merely observed.Chapter 15 After Seraphina called back Blyke from battle, Arlo was pitted against the victor Rein. Thanks to his Barrier, Arlo effortlessly overpowered Rein and trapped her within one of his barriers. Knowing that Rein had no way out, Arlo began to strangle Rein much to the horror of both sides. Despite Broven conceding the battle, Gou's attempt to break the barrier, and Seraphina telling him to stop, Arlo continued to strangle Rein. It was not until Sera shattered his barrier when Arlo stopped. Despite the Turf Wars victory going to Wellston Private High School Arlo was not at all pleased with Seraphina's behavior. While Elaine was healing him, Arlo asked her what had happened to Seraphina during her absence from the Turf Wars. Elaine explained to him that Sera had never been the same ever since she had met that powerless cripple John. After hearing Elaine's talk about John, Arlo told her to to report anything suspicious regarding Seraphina while he would take care of John.Chapter 17 Investigation It did not take long for Arlo to directly encounter John for the first time as the Cripple happened to bump into his shoulder. While his accomplice was angered by John's lack of respect for the King, Arlo merely brushed it off and even wished John luck on his test. Chapter 18 During the encounter with John, Arlo noticed something that intrigued him: John's lack of fear. Chapter 19 During his downtime, Arlo received a call from Elaine, and she told him that Seraphina had a copy of the banned book Unordinary. Despite how grave the situation was, Arlo told Elaine to keep quiet about it. Chapter 22 While wondering how Seraphina got her hands on Unordinary and surmising that the book changed her personality, he bumped into John yet again and made him drop all his papers. After noticing John's grades (and commenting he should get a binder), Arlo bent down and helped him gather all his papers much to the surprise of the other students. Chapter 23 He later forced Isen to gather information about John. Chapter 24 Luckily for Arlo, Isen (for the most part) kept his mouth shut regarding the research of John and even brought back some intriguing information. After hearing Isen's hypothesis of John having an ability, Arlo told Isen to drop the investigation and put his plan into action by texting Elaine to report her findings to the school authorities.Chapter 27Chapter 28 Suspension Once he set his plan in motion, Arlo stepped back and "watched the school break him (John) down... Bit by bit."Chapter 29 A day after Arlo set his plan in motion, John bumped into him yet again. During this encounter with John, Arlo saw that he was texting Seraphina and knew that the phone had to go.Chapter 31 It is implied that Arlo sent two students to beat up John and break the phone in the process.Chapter 32 During a lunch break at school, Arlo was on the rooftop wondering where John fit into the social hierarchy.Chapter 34 When John came up to the rooftop to eat his lunch, Arlo noticed that he had an expression similar to the New Bostin High School class photo that Isen gave to him earlier. Despite the rooftop being for Royals only and Arlo's threats, John fearlessly refused to leave. Arlo then asked what John would do if he was King and there was one person that defied the hierarchy. Contrary to what Arlo expected, John said that he would be grateful, as it meant that all but one person were under his control, a clear contrast to John's hectic power struggle as King in New Bostin High. After John left, Arlo noted that his behavior was like that of a high-tier and wondered what the nature of the so called "cripple" really was.Chapter 35 True Colours After John took a heavy beating from Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and Rouker, Illena was about to land a Strength-enhanced punch, but Arlo summoned a Barrier to stop her. As the King stood there, Tanner attempted to justify the battle against John but was cut short when Arlo put a barrier around him and began to shrink it around the bully. Arlo then picked John up and took him to the infirmary. While escorting John, Arlo wondered why John didn't fight back despite having an ability.Chapter 43 In the infirmary, Arlo was reading Isen's top story until John woke up. The infuriated John punched Arlo and accused him of having some sort of ulterior motive for rescuing him. Arlo kept his composure however and told John to wake up and warned him that the next time he acts out of place, he would be much less lenient.Chapter 44 After leaving the infirmary, Arlo received a text notifying that he was followed by Isen. Arlo knew that Isen did not drop the investigation of John despite his orders to drop the investigation. However, instead of punishing Isen, Arlo instead struck a deal with the reporter; if Isen can finish his current story and keep Arlo notified with new discoveries about John, then the King would pull some strings to have Isen's story on the front page.Chapter 45 Arlo hunts Isen down after the latter starts avoiding his calls and messages for a few days, due to his newfound fear of John. After their encounter, Arlo re-asserts that he will expose John and return order to the social hierarchy. Chapter 46 Knocking into John yet again, Arlo grows tired of his "pathetic" behaviour and gives him his own file binder. John insists on repaying him by taking him to Woaba Boba after school, but Arlo is equally insistent on drinking coffee rather than boba tea. The two then talk about John's relationship Seraphina and his father and Arlo's relationship with Rei. Arlo then pays for the coffee he ordered and leaves without even touching the boba tea that John had bought for him.Chapter 47 Arc 9 While Arlo was clearing his mind on school the rooftop, John came beside him while swinging his new binder. When Arlo reminded him that the rooftop was off-limits for John, he replied that if Arlo was really bothered by his presence, he would've thrown him off long ago. Despite Arlo's feelings of irritation, he tolerated John and told him that the rootop gave him solace from the chaos below. Shortly after, John asked if Arlo was available after school and Arlo said he might run some errands. John offered to come with him and that for Arlo to meet him at the school gates after class. As John left, Arlo wondered to himself, "How does Seraphina put up with this guy?" Arlo waited for John and was surprised to actually see Arlo waiting for him, before asking their destination.Chapter 52 The two departed on the train to run Arlo's "errands" and made a stop at Wellston's designated Turf War grounds. Whle John uneasy about potential violence, Arlo assured him that there would be nothing dangerous and he was here to just meet someone. As they walked to the middle of turf grounds, they met with two other people, the bullies who broke John's phone. Arlo went on ahead to speak with the bully duo and discussed something in secret. Suddenly, on Arlo's command, the bully duo attacked John. With a smile, Arlo told the betrayed John, "Surprise!"Chapter 53 Once Ventus and Meili overpowered John, Arlo reveals that he was the one that orchestrated all of their encounters as well as Seraphina's suspension. While outwardly, he saw John as a worthless cripple that needed to be taught a lesson, in reality, Arlo was trying to force John to reveal his power. When an angry John unleashed his ability, Arlo merely smiled.Chapter 54 Arlo stood by the sidelines as he saw John kill both Ventus and Meili. Needless to say, he was impressed. Bonus Episodes Introduction Arlo was one of the three characters to by introduced by Uru-chan. He is the "lovable antagonist" of the story and threatened to stab Uru-chan with a fork when she was about to call him "Asslo."Bonus Episode L is for Loser Elaine mentions to Arlo how John's lock of hair looked like the letter "L". Levels and Tiers Arlo's stats appeared on the tier list and is revealed to be a god-tier. After Uru-chan's presentation of abilities, Arlo raised his hand and asked where the next episode was.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Arlo profile.jpg|Arlo's stats Arlo Forcefield.jpeg|Arlo using his barrier as a force field Arlo traps Rein.jpeg|Arlo trapping Rein within his barrier Arlo walk.jpeg|Arlo walks through his barrier As the King of Wellston, Arlo is one of the strongest, if not the strongest male student in Wellston. Not only is he powerful, but he is also a cunning planner as he was the one who orchestrated Seraphina's suspension as well as other elaborate plans to wear down John's patience and get him to reveal his true colours. Arlo also has the third highest power level in Wellstonuru-chan's Twitter and is the second god-tier to be introduced. Barrier: Arlo is capable of creating defensive barriers and can use them as force fields and makeshift traps thanks to his ability, Barrier. His barriers also can also inflict damage by reflecting attacks onto the attacker. While his barriers are, for the most part, unbreakable, Arlo can simply walk through them as if they don't exist.Chapter 16 However, Arlo can be hurt if one of his barriers are broken. Relationships * Elaine: Like Seraphina, Arlo and Elaine are part Wellston's Turf Wars roster. Unlike Seraphina however, Elaine is loyal to Arlo and listens to everything he says. It is also implied he assigned Elaine to keep an eye on Sera. * John: Arlo absolutely despises John for refusing to conform to his place in society as well as being the reason for Seraphina's change in behavior. However, at the same time, Arlo is intrigued by John and is currently trying to figure out the "cripple's" past. * Rei: While he disagreed with Rei's methods of running the school, Arlo actually admired his predecessor for his knack at recognising talent, incredible strength, and charismatic way of getting along with others.Chapter 47 * Remi: Although they are both on Wellston's Turf Wars roster, they do not see eye-to-eye on many issues and frequently fight. * Seraphina: Despite Arlo and Seraphina being members of Wellston's current Turf Wars roster, the two do not get along at all. According to Remi, he and Sera always had some beef with each other.Chapter 23 Notes & Trivia * A reoccurring gag in UnOrdinary is Arlo threatening people with a fork. He did this in to Isen in the latter's imaginationChapter 24 and to Uru-chan in the UnOrdinary Bonus Episode. * Many fans and even Uru-chan have "affectionately" nicknamed him "Asslo". ** Some fans have dubbed Arlo "Brolo" in recent chapters in which he seems to be more friendly to John * Arlo is taller than most of his peers.. References Discussions Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:God-tier Category:Wellston Students Category:High-tier Category:King